


Peace on Earth

by blackredpanda



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: 99:1 Fluff:Angst, Angst, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Minor spoilers for journals, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Four ordinary people find a little respite in war-torn Pogoren.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Peace on Earth

Tonight was a special occasion.

For once, there were no gunshots or bomb blasts to be heard anywhere in Pogoren. Instead, the shelter rattled as the wind howled and battered the doors and boarded walls, threatening to scour it from the face of the earth and bury its remains in snow and ice like the rest of the city outside.

But Zlata huddled closer to her companions as she surveyed the scene before them. She and Cveta had counted the passing days. Then, when Pavle saw what they were doing, he had to drag Anton in as well.

They'd moved the worn quilts from Pavle's makeshift bed, turning its pallet into a table. Over this they'd placed an old red tarp Zlata had found in Matey's junkyard, along with the greenest of the dried herbs they'd collected. Cooking would have used precious fuel and water, so they'd dusted off the canned food Pavle always tried to bring back, and gave pride of place to cold beef stew, herring, mushroom soup, and a yellow-capped jar of pickled cabbage.

All they wanted for Christmas was a ceasefire. Even then, their struggles would begin anew; Zlata would have to find Tadei and his new family, Anton and Cveta would have to find a new life, and Pavle's son could be anywhere in the world.

But here, now, there was food for all four of them, and the fire in the heater they'd built seemed to burn a little brighter that night.

**Author's Note:**

> May your Christmas and new year be as warm as theirs, and far less complicated.


End file.
